What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Bluehilda/Transcript
This is a transcript page related to Bluehilda. Act 1 Scene 1 (Netflix logo) (DreamWorks logo; Bluehilda is seen on her broom, flying in the sky, shouting "Wee hoo! Ha, ha, ha!" Then she lands on a crescent moon, where she transforms her broomstick into a fishing pole. She reels the "DREAMWORKS" sign up to reveal the studio's logo) (Film opens in the dark stormy rain all over the landscape, where the signs appearing on screen reading " Netflix and DreamWorks Pictures Presents", "A Nelvana Limited Production" and "In Association with Titmouse, Inc.". Then the lighting flash to reveal a title "Bluehilda" on screen. The title disappears after the lighting flashes. The camera zoom in through the land of Donotexist to the stop until it stop to the local museum where just then, an alarm is sounding) 'Male voice-over: '''STOP! THIEF!!! (''Bursting out the door, a bugler quickly scats away with his full sack) 'Bugler: '(evil laugh; to the museum) Too bad there's nothing you can do to stop me, McRobber, the well-known criminal mastermind! (shake his butt teasing at the museum) So nah, nah, nah, nah, nah! (puts his "L" shape on his forehead) So long, losers! Because I finally got what I wanted. (laughs evilly as he continues on running far away to the dark forest, where enters inside the hole of tree and sucked up like a tube. Then the camera pans up to the tree before zooms in to reveal inside the tree as McRobber's secret lair, filled with old furniture. McRobber burst inside his lair where he places his heavy sack on to his table, opening it up to reveal a large golden diamond; laughs evilly and hugging it) Oh, baby! At last! The Rarest Gold Diamond, (kisses it) how am I so happy that you're mine? As rare you are, you and I are gonna change our lives to take trip to fortune. (Unbeknownst to him, a blue arm peaks out in the screen, reaching to the light switch and turns off the light, where everything turns black except his eyes appearing on screen, much it surprises McRobber) Hey?! What the heck?! Who's the idea to think to kill the lights? (turns the lights back on where, to his shock, he discover the Rarest Gold Diamond disappeared) Egad! My Rarest Gold Diamond! Vanished! (furiously) Okay! Where and who is the wise corporate to steal my precious diamond?! I demanded you to show yourself! Where are you?! 'Female voice-over: '''Hexlo! '''McRobber: '''Huh? (''turns around to see Bluehilda, who is laying down on his sofa to her pose and with a sassy look) 'Bluehilda: '''Hey, big guy. (''holds up the Rarest Gold Diamond) You're look for this, aren't you? Hmm? (giggle) 'McRobber: '(in rage as he launch at Bluehilda) GIVE ME BACK MY DIAMOND!!! (But missed as Bluehilda dodges him by jumping high) Huh?! 'Bluehilda: '(McRobber looks up to see her climbed on the ceiling like Spider-Man. Showing him a diamond) Ha, ha! You think this is Rarest Gold Diamond belongs to you? 'McRobber: '''This's not you concerned, kid! Who are you?! '''Bluehilda: '(whistles to call her broomstick, which it appears on screen where she hops on it to ride down from the ceiling) They call me... (as land back on the ground where she uses her broomstick to write her on the wall like a paint brush) Bluehilda. '''McRobber: '''How dare you graffiti my wall like that?! '''Bluehilda: '''Try to deal with me first if you want this diamond back. I'm game with the challenge. TBD